Daddy's Watching Over You
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto spends his fifth birthday alone, but who's this mysterious man. who no one can see or hear? And why can Naruto only see him? WARNING: SAD-BUT-CUTE NARUTO! I don't know if that's even a warning, but this story is sad
1. Chapter 1

**Hello World, this is The Un-wanted angel with another Naruto story. I wanted to make a sweet, yet heart clenching story about Naruto and his Daddy. So after reading some Fanfiction stories and the manga over and over against, I got this idea and thought I could share it with the world (Ha, Ha). With some help with my Beta: Kylelover101, I managed to pull this through. Don't worry, I will up-date my other stories, I just HAVE to publish this one :D anyway, enough with my talking, please enjoy the story.**

**Title: Daddy's Watching Over You. **

**Summary: Naruto spends his fifth birthday alone, but who's this mysterious man. who no one can see or hear? And why can Naruto only see him? WARNING: SAD-BUT-CUTE NARUTO! (I don't know if that's even a warning, but this story is sad) **

**Rating: K+**

Little Naruto was told to stay home today. He knew why. Today, was his birthday but today, he thought, should be a happy day not a day to stay inside on a nice day. He wanted to go to the park and play. He wanted some cake, like what other childen had on their birthdays and maybe some ice-cream. Naruto had never had a birthday party, becuause he didn't have proper friends. He was a lonley child, sometimes, angry. Naruto opened his window, he had a great view of the village. He saw mother, fathers, children. Some shopping, some playing or talking. They were happy and smiling. Unlike him. Naruto thought he should be the one smiling and laughing, it was his birthday. But then again, when is he smiling and laughing? It's been a while, he thought.

Naruto yawned, hold long had he looked out the window? He wondered. He started to close his eyes when he noticed someone sitting next to him staring out the window too. Naruto wondered how he got in his house-er dingy cheap excuse for an apartment. Naruto coughed and the man with blonde hair looked over. He smiled.

"Hello. Happy birthday." He smiled His eyes a deep crystal blue and gentle...so gentle. Naruto thought that the man looked a lot like him. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, even the same nose. Naruto could smell somthing, he didn't know what it was, but it was so familur and sweet. Almost addictive, like candy. Naruto snapped out of his gaze and looked at the man.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked. "And who are you?"

"I was there for your birthday, for your first one to be exact." He smiled Naruto didn't remember the man at all. Naruto also noticed that he held somthing.

"What is that?" He asked. It was a box. A rectangular box with red wrapping paper and a white bow. The blonde smiled and handed it to the child. Naruto had never recieved a gift, he wondered what it could be. He decided not to open it until later. First he wanted to find out who this man was. He wanted to know where he came from and why he was with him. Naruto continued to look outside. The man looked at Naruto.

"Aren't you going out to play?" He asked. "For a child your age, you shoudl play outside all day, and it is your birthday, I think you should have fun with your friends." He smiled.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't have any friends. And my gaurdian says I can't today."

The blonde elder frowned. "Why don't you have any friends? you're a sweet and nice boy." He pointed out. Naruto looked up.

"It's becuase I'm a deamon, I have no parents and, no one likes me." He started to sob. He remebered the taunts he gots from the older children, sometimes items were thrown at him and the names: Deamon child and the constant: Nobody cares about you, song were called at him everyday. Naruto crawled up in a ball, he had asudden urge to stay in the apartment all day and never come out. The man looked at the child. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him into a hug. Naruto didn't know how to react, some strange was hugging him and not only did this stranger fell warm when he was hugged, but it felt right. As if he was supposed to be hugged and loved by this one person. As if, he was supposed to be alive and doing this. What was Naruto thinking? He knew this man was real, he's being touched right? Naruto sank into the hug and felt the warmth. He hadn't had a hug like this in...years.

"You are not a deamon child." The man said. "You are a special boy...because you are my-"

He never finished that sentance becuase of someone who walked through the door. It was Kakashi. He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Great news, you can go outside and play." He smiled. Naruto turned to see if the man was still there. But he was gone. Naruto felt hurt and sad. But looked at his present. Kakashi was now interested.

"What you have there?" He asked.

"A present." Naruto answered. He opened the box to find two items. A soft baby blue blanket and a photo. Kakashi knew those items. They were Naruto's parents in the photo and the blanket his mother knitted and used to wrap Naruto in as a small baby.

"Who gave you those?" He asked. Naruto looked up. How could he answer? He didn't even know who gave them the presents. A simple "I don't know" came out and Kakashi gulped. Naruto held the items close. He recgonized the man in the photo was the same man who sat next to him and held him not a moment ago. He felt tears come to his eyes as he held the items tight. This was the best birthday he ever had. He felt a lump in his throut and continued to cry. Not out of sadness but out of happiness, pure happiness. It was almost hysterical. That was his Father!

"Daddy..." Naruto cried. Kakashi took this in and smiled, he hugged Naruto and comforted him for a few seconds.

"Come on, Naruto, let's play. I'll push you on the swings." He smiled. Naruto nodded. He gentley laid his belongings on the bed. Then held on Kakashi's hand as they walked to the park. Up above in a pure world that no man could ever describe Minato stood watching his child. He clenched his heart. God only gave him a few minutes to be with Naruto. He gladley took them and watched his son swing high on the swings.

"_Higher, Kakashi! I wanna' touch the sky!" _He heard Naruto cry with laughter.

As Naruto bravley let go of the side of the swings, he held his arms out. Minato reached down and stroked his son's fingers. Making sure his child wouldn't fall in the air and hurt himself. Naruto smiled with glee. Today started out sad and lonley. Now, he had Daddy with him. And Daddy would forever be with him.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't have Naruto's mother in the story, I couldn't fit her in. Sorry. I just thought it would be best if Naruto had some "Daddy Time". My next Naruto story will be about Minato and himself, it's a "what if" fic about Minato surviving the fight and taking care of his son. Accept, he's a bit overprotective andNaruto, being a teenager doens't like that. Ha, ha. Big round of applause to my friend Kylelover101 and please review. **

**-The Un-wanted Angel. **


	2. Not A chapter It's a link to the comic

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

******NOT A CHAPTER!**

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

******NOT A CHAPTER!**

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

******NOT A CHAPTER!**

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

******NOT A CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Please, if you would like to see what inspired me to write this story, please click on the link bellow I have been looking for it for, well, forever. (Well, atleast since I put the story up) and now that I found it, I hope you will all see that this is what inspired me to write this story. If you copy and paste this, it will take you to Bing, click on the link at Bing. **

** watch?v=lshXOxWNBVk**

* * *

**Thank you, one again!**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


End file.
